


Bill Denbrough is Jeremy Heere

by wantedyou



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Bi Bill Denbrough, Bi Richie Tozier, Bill is a theatre geek, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Reddie - mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Stenbrough, hella gay, rich is my dad ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedyou/pseuds/wantedyou
Summary: Stanley Uris is whipped for the theatre kid, who he's worried will be his soulmate, when he starts to get songs stuck in his head.





	Bill Denbrough is Jeremy Heere

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the longest piece of writing i've ever done and i'm kinda proud of it?? hopefully y'all will like it?? also the italics won't hecking work i'm sad :(

It is 7:30 p.m. in Derry, Maine, and Stanley Uris is working on his pile of homework when his phone buzzes from across the room. See, Stan likes to be completely off the internet while working on school work, as he gets distracted easily. He gets up reluctantly, walking over to the phone at its place on the end table he has in his room. Seeing the contact name as _Billiam _, which he set while drunk, he can't not pick up the phone.__

__But, for once in his life, he regrets it immediately. Bill is making inhumane sounds on the other end._ _

__“Bill? Are you okay?” Stanley is genuinely concerned at this point for his friend._ _

__“I got the part! Stan! I got the part!” Stan can practically hear his smile through the phone, and that makes him smile aswell._ _

__“What’s the play again? Be More something?”_ _

__“It's Be More Chill, and I got the main part of Jeremy Heere!”_ _

__“That's so cool, Bill! Maybe I’ll check it out?” Stan is actually really happy for Bill, he'd be happy for all of his friends, he thinks._ _

__“Please! I'll marry you if you do!”_ _

__“Promise?”_ _

__“Maybe, Uris. But, I gotta go, my Momma just called me for dinner. See you tomorrow, Stanny!” It warms Stan’s heart how Bill calls his mother that, and how he called Stan that, just now._ _

__“Kill ‘em, Big Bill.” He says, and hangs up the phone. He returns to his desk, since he paces while on phone calls or sometimes while texting._ _

___Reach for my hand / ‘Cuz it's held out for you / My shoulders are small / But you can cry on them too ____ _

____“Jesus H. Christ.” Stan whispers to himself, his soulmate is singing again. And it's fucking Lemonade Mouth, not like Stan is complaining. He loves the movie and Lesbian Jesus Hayley Kiyoko._ _ _ _

_____There’s no gravity, when you're next to me / You always break my fall / Like a parachute ____ _ _ _

______Stan starts to hum along to that one, what can he say? Austin Moon was his his first boyfriend. He hopes his soulmate can hear that he's humming along, that he cares. He soon manages to finish all his homework. His soulmate has probably gone to bed, he thinks. But, bed isn't really appealing since it's almost 8:30. Since he's so bored he might die, Stan calls up Beverly, and she immediately answers. She's that loving mother everyone needs._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Bev.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What's up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You think there's a reason why my soulmate only sings tacky Disney songs?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Austin and Ally and Lemonade Mouth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tho—”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______A Guy that you'd never be into / Into a guy that you'd kinda be into / From a guy that I'd never be into / Into a guy that I'd kinda be into_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He immediately shushes Beverly and searches for a notebook or plain paper of some kind, he figures that his Chemistry homework will work and writes the lines he hears in his head down. Finding out what the songs are will help to find out what the person is, right? Stan sure does hope so. He makes a mental note to look up the lyrics later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hangs up the call with Beverly after about 15 min, she had to do something for her mom, Stan isn't sure which one, and Stan had to do his routine of taking a shower and then getting ready for bed. Stanley is one of those people who blasts music in the shower, though he might not seem like it. This is Stan’s way to let down his metaphorically long hair, so that he doesn't falter in school work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Oh, would you be so kind / As to fall in love with me / You see, I'm trying / I know you know that I like you / But that's not enough ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sings, and he hope his soulmate can hear him loud and clear, through whatever they're doing. He likes to sing sweet songs to his soulmate, he hopes that it'll get them all soft and warm inside their heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It's the next day, at school, and Stan is currently opening his locker. Bill walks up to him while humming Buddy Holly by Weezer. Stan is tapping his foot, the song from yesterday still in his head, but he had forgotten to google it this morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Song stuck in your head?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, from yesterday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What song is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That's the thing, I don't know what the song is and I can only hear the lyrics in chunks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your soulmate must be really great if they got a song to stay in your mind for that long, huh?” Bill cards his fingers through his auburn hair then, keeping it out of his face. He's wearing black earrings today, as his parents allowed him to get his ears pierced this year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They talk for awhile until Bill has to leave for his class, it is on the other side of the building, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Stan has almost made it through the morning, as he is in the class right before lunch, fourth period. This is one of the few classes he shares with Bill. He also has Mike in this class, and the three of them are working on a little project._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bill, what are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stan, I'm trying my best!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The duo’s bickering goes on for a little bit, until Mike stops them, politely. Only Mike would find a way to tell someone to shut up politely. Stan finds himself zoning out then, while Mike slightly scolds Bill for gluing something in the wrong place, starting to quietly sing Voldemort by With Confidence to himself, without trying to. He only sings to himself for a few seconds, before Mike taps him on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bill went to the bathroom, come on, we have to finish this or Miss Gebhardt with shit a live bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, I’m completely focused now—” Stanley can't even finish his own sentence before he snorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Daddy better make me choke (he better) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My soulmate’s singing.” Stan says, when Mike gives him a look like he has four heads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s he singing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stan thinks _he? _for a second, before coming to the conclusion that Mike uses the pronoun he for everyone's soulmate.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Deepthroat.” Mike looks visibly sick at that, but he smiles and laughs so hard Stan is sure he'll choke on his own spit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________”Choke”, hah_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bill comes back after some time, and thankfully Stan can't hear the song as loudly as before. They don't get the project done before the period is over, but Stanley doesn't care as much as he would because he wonders if Mike knows who his soulmate is, and if Bill is his soulmate. But he doesn't know if same-sex soulmates even exist, well, Beverly does has two mothers as far as Stan knows, but not everyone ends up with their soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It's about three weeks from when rehearsals started for the musical. Stan remembered to look up the song he heard that day, finding it to be _A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into from Be More Chill _, but that isn't the only song he's heard in the past weeks. From this soundtrack, he's also heard _The Squip Song, Halloween _, and practically every other song in the musical, everyday, for the past three weeks. He's talked to Eddie also, who's _also _been hearing every song, just like Stan has, except he hears _The Squip Song _way louder than Stan hears it. The first show is in a couple days, and Stan is almost convinced that Bill is in fact his soulmate, but he'll just have to see on Friday._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eddie is also almost sure that is soulmate is the person who plays Rich. He can't find a cast list though, and Bill changes the subject when he's asked who plays him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________So, at lunch, Stan asks Bill a very risky question, that being “Can I come see you at rehearsal?” to which Bill replies with, “Not unless you r-really, r-really want t-t-to. I want the musical to b-be a total surprise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This response is both shady and weird, because Bill is stuttering, and Bill usually never passes up the opportunity to show himself off, especially to Stan. Not like Stan knows this, of course, but all the others do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Stanley isn't sure if he'll stop by the after school rehearsal today, he has to tutor some girl from his math class today, but he could easily skip. She's probably just getting tutored so that she can feel Stan up and maybe get into his pants, which he probably wouldn't mind if he wasn't a flaming homosexual with no intent to involve himself sexually with any woman. It's genuinely sad that gay men are more compassionate than straight ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It's later that day, all classes are over, and the last bell has just rung. Stan now has the choice to either bail on the girl he's been tutoring, or make his way to the library and have a girl tease him for an hour and have no work done. He easily decides to bail, but knows he can't just walk into the auditorium right away, and decides to camp out in the bathroom for a few minutes. He guesses he'll wait to see if he can hear a song in his head again. So, he locks himself in a stall and waits almost fifteen minutes before he can hear one of the songs that Bill's character, Jeremy, sings. He opens the door to the stall, immediately going to the sink in fear of what kind of hands have touched that lock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Making his way to the auditorium just down the hallway, Stanley begins to hear the song play longer in his head, soon fading out from the studio version to Bill’s voice. A voice he's never heard before, Bill singing voice to be more exact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________You know that you are my favorite person / That doesn't mean that I can't still dream ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Stan might've not have heard Bill's singing for that long, but oh god, he thought it was angelic. Bill is truly a spawn from Heaven. The song ends, and right after they stop singing, Stan starts clapping and whistling with two fingers in his mouth from his spot in the back. Bill sends a little single to the director and hops off of the stage, running to Stan. It's obvious that he's anxious, he's always anxious about stuff like this. Upon making it to the shorter boy with curls like waves, he opens his trembling lips to speak, before Stan kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Come to my place after, please?” Stan says it like a question, although they both know it's definitely not that. Bill’s cheeks and ears are a shade of red, when he responds with a nod and a broken “yes”. Let's just say Stan’s heart does a kickflip and then a somersault. And multiple cartwheels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Stan stays there, and then drives Bill back to his house, Silver in the backseat. Both boys’ hearts are beating _crazyfast _and Stan is scared he'll have a heart attack.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Luckily, today his parents are at Temple, despite not being very religious. When entering the medium sized house, both wait until they get to Stan’s room to take their shoes off. Bill tries to hide his gingerbread men socks by crossing his feet, left over right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Nice socks.” Stan eyes the red head’s feet, and looks up to his face to take a look at it. He's look at that gorgeous face a million times, maybe even more, but things are different now. At least he hopes so. Kissing Bill is on his list for _Things Stanley Uris Would Love to do Forever _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh shut it, Uris.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Stan pauses and laughs to himself, remembering something Bill said just weeks earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Remember when you said that you'd marry me if I listened to _Be More Chill _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I did, and now I'm really hoping that you'll marry me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Shut up and just k-kiss me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Gladly.” Bill asked, so Stan does. He cups that red face of Bill’s and kisses him. _Hard _. It's a weird middle between licking an ashtray and chewing pineapple gum. Stan doesn't mind the smoke taste that much, though. He might not smoke as much as Richie, Bev, or even Bill do, but he'll smoke one every once in awhile. To relieve some stress, yanno? They pull away after sometime, both to catch and breath, and because Stan’s arms have started to get tired from holding them up to cup Bill's face. Staring at each other for a couple seconds, Stanley feels at peace, and he switches to linking his arms loosely around Bill’s neck, and peppering his jawline with sweet kisses. Bill inhales and then sighs, laughing as Stan kisses he skin right under his ear.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What would you do if I bit your earring right now?” Stan jokes, looking at the black jewel that is in his earlobe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I would probably pre-divorce you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Bill, you would never.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Oh, Stan, I totally would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________They spend the next few hours kissing and talking, completely content. Mister and Missis Uris have come home by this time, asking Bill kindly if he would like to stay for dinner, but Bill has to get home to Georgie and his Mom, he says, leaving Stan smiling and giggly. It's weird how one boy can make Stanley smile harder than he ever has before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
